vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam
Adam was an immensely powerful 5,000 year old vampire, who was the leader of the Southern American vampires during the 19th century. Adam was a primary reason that the 16th president Abraham Lincoln, decided to interfere with the institution of slavery, as slaves were primarily owned by vampires to serve as human cattle - they were kept alive and used to feed the vampires. Adam ultimately met his fate when Abraham Lincoln wrapped a piece of silver around his fist, and punched a hole into Adam's heart. Biography Early Life Adam was born around 5,000 years ago in Egypt and has participated in the worst of humanity. He lived through, and participated in the slavery of the Jews by the Egyptians. He also acted as a Roman, and watched Christians be fed to lions in the Colosseum. At some point in his life, he and his gang of vampires sailed to the Americas and practiced in the genocide of the Native Americans. He soon set up a slave empire in the Southern United States, and slavery was an institution created for the survival of vampires. Life in the United States Slavery helped keep the nature of vampires in secret, as opposed to the general populace having an uprising after discovering that there is a vampire threat. Adam has known slavery all his life, so it only made sense that he would continue to practice such a foul institution. At some point, Adam transformed a man named Henry into a vampire and killed his wife. Vampires cannot kill one another, so Henry started training humans to destroy the vampire menace, although being a vampire himself. One of those humans was Abraham Lincoln, whose mother was killed by a vampire when he was just a small child. Years later, once elected to office, Abraham Lincoln tried to stop the institution of slavery, and was warned that he would cause retaliation by the vampires for disrupting their way of life. In order to destroy vampires, you need silver, as silver became known as a cursed object after Jesus was betrayed by Judas for 30 pieces of silver. Adam was intent on stopping a train shipment of silver that was trying to reach the Union. Death When Adam went to intercept and stop the supply of silver from reaching the Union, he was surprised to find Abraham Lincoln onboard the train. As it turns out, Lincoln had fooled Adam into believing the silver was on this train, in actuality, it was being shipped in a different one. Adam and Lincoln fought, but ultimately, Lincoln wrapped a silver necklace around his fist and punched into Adams heart, killing him. Powers * Biological Immortality - as a vampire, Adam has biological immortality, and thus, couldn't age. This is * Supernatural Strength/Mobility - as a vampire, Adam had the strength of 100 men, and could walk on walls and perform feats that were not applicable to normal humans. * Invisibility - '''Adam could render himself completely invisible if he wanted to, also he would not appear in reflections, giving him a stealthy advantage. This is similar to Bram Stokers Dracula, as he also does not have a reflection. * '''Invulnerability ( with the exception of silver) - Adam cannot be killed by normal means. The only way he is able to be killed is with silver. This is quite different to stories such as "The Peasant and the Corpse" and "The Sorceress", as these vampires were able to be slain by thrusting an aspen stake into their hearts. * Shapeshifting - Adam had the ability to shapeshift his form to look like a human, and then shapeshift to appear as a vampire. * Vampire Army - Adam, being the leader and the oldest of the vampires, had a vampire army disposable to him at any second. Sources https://d2l.arizona.edu/d2l/le/content/563364/viewContent/4841300/View https://d2l.arizona.edu/d2l/le/content/563364/viewContent/4841302/View Category:Vampires Category:Unusual Vampires